Pirates Of the Caribbean : Birth of a Captain
by mikeyb46
Summary: My first story Takes place from Jack sparrows Birth until he becomes the captain of the black pearl this is the first of three maybe four stories leading up to the start of the curse of the black pearl i don't own any characters or names of this story
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

Mister Gibbs can you tell me how Uncle Jack became a Captain , "Gibbs" had a very Large smile on his face. "Well young master Turner that's a story that goes back to when Captain Jack first came into this world so you best settle in for awhile ….." Gibbs looked over at the Captain, he was deep in thought so Gibbs figured it would be ok to tell the story to the young lad.

_**Chapter one **_

Legend has it Captain Jack Sparrow was born aboard a ship caught in a typhoon, in the Indian Ocean where his father, Captain Teague was Pirate Lord. Jack's mother was an Indian maiden. Captain Teague was the Pirate Lord of Madagascar in the heyday of piracy in that region, around the turn of the 18th Century. Spices, silks, gold, and diamonds were some of the booty to be had by pirating in the rich waters of the Red Sea and the Indian Ocean. Madagascar was a haven for pirates sailing the lucrative Pirate Round. Teague's galleon, the 28-cannon _Misty Lady_, was registered at Madagascar. Pirate ports were upset on a sporadic pace, the French and English militaries taking control of a pirate base first on one side of the Atlantic Ocean, with the pirates then setting up base on the other side, only to have the militaries follow to the opposite side. So, between the Caribbean and Madagascar, pirate bases sprang up and dissolved on an as-needed basis. Those being the hard facts of a pirate's life.

Jack's infancy and childhood were spent with his family learning the pirate trade from his father aboard the _Misty Lady_, and at their small Cabin on shipwreck cove It was a happy childhood Jack had, his head filled with tales of the sea from the _Lady's_ crew, his days filled learning to coax and respect a sailing ship as a man does, his emotions ignited or assuaged as his father's hands brought life from a Spanish guitar. His father was a standout among pirates by virtue of his staunch adherence to Pirate Codex.

Jack was at times subjected to the cruel realities of pirate discipline, Seeing crew members harshly whipped or even forced to walk the plank if they where out of line again, hard facts of a pirate life.

Many times young Jack would put on his fathers hat and go to the helm of the ship and bark order at the crew of course the crew would laugh and yell things like aye, aye Captain, of course that was until Captain Teague came out of his cabin to see what was going on. Teague would walk up to Jack, bend down and say "Many dues to be paid yet my son but in due time you well one day sail these seas as a great captain, but until then the hat belongs to me savvy…" and young Jack would nod and run off.

Over the next few years Jack spent as much time as possible with his father on the _Misty_ _Lady _spending his days dreaming of being a great captain one day and leading his own crew on his own vassal. Jack would watch his father at the helm of the ship and look on in awe of how powerful his dad was and how much he'd wanted to have that kind of power after all his veins where full of pirate blood.

Captain Teague Return his ship to shipwreck cove for a visit home late one night and Jack rushed to their Cabin to see his mum, it had been several months since Jack had last seen her. He entered the dark and quite cabin and whispered, "Mum you in here?". There was no answer so Jack lit a lantern & looked around the cabin, it had been ransacked their belongings tossed everywhere, the stench of stale rum in the air, Jack's breathing was getting heavier by the minute. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed jack and push him too the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack was scared as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Whoever it was grabbed the lantern and shined it toward him. " Aye tis little Jackie good to see you." He recognized the voice as Rusty Knickers a lowlife scumbag whom called himself a pirate from Shipwreck Cove. Everyone on Shipwreck Cove had a strong dislike for ole Rusty including Jack's father. Rusty had ransacked the family's cabin looking to see what treasure's he could loot or possibly he had ran out of rum and came looking for more.

Rusty grabbed a hold of Jack by his shirt and lifted him off the ground "where be yer ole man kid?" he asked. Jack replied "Probably stealing back whatever you took from us" This enraged Rusty "You little puke I otta toss you to the fish with a brick tied to yer leg. Jack replied " And whom would you be looting the brick from seeing as this cabin is made from wood?" Rusty tossed Jack back onto the floor "Yer one to talk little Jackie' I seem to recall you stealing a trinket from me last time u where here." Jack recalled the trinket had belong to his grandmamma and he wanted it back where it belonged.

Rusty grabbed a hold of Jack's arm and pulled out his knife and said "Maybe I should cut off yer hand and teach you a lesson eh."

Suddenly the cabin door flew open, reviling Captain Teague. He quickly hit Rusty in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol and he told Jack to get back to the ship at once.

Jack run away as fast as he could back to the _Misty Lady, _forgetting all about the whereabouts of his mum. Jack run right to his quarters, closed the door and pushed the bed up to the door.

He recalled some bad experiences with Rusty in the past, Rusty was a bully toward the younger lads on shipwreck cove stealing anything they had so he could buy more rum & trying to find out where there fathers had put the treasures they had found, but Rusty would always back down when he herd or seen Captain Teague, even the Captain's name being spoken always sent Rusty running for higher ground, but tonight Rusty seemed different, almost like he no longer feared the Captain, and was ready to do harm to young Jack.

Jack had waited almost a hour before he came out of his quarters, he grabbed his toy wooden sword that his father had given him. He'd had it as long as he could remember. He knew the sword wouldn't do much harm to anyone but it made him feel a little more safe.

He slowly climbed up onto the deck he and took a quick look around, there no one in sight, only two deck hands manning the ship, slowly he walked towards the edge of the ship and look towards the shore where he seen his father & mother talking. His mum was waving her hands and his dad brushed her off, she turned him around and slapped him right in the face and stormed away, Teague rubbed his freshly beaten cheek and turned and made his way to the _Misty Lady, _his crew followed, carrying supplies. There were two men at the back pulling a man in shackles. Jack noticed it was Rusty, his face had been beaten and blooded, clearly the crew had roughed him up for what he had done to Jack earlier. The crew boarded the ship and the Captain ordered Rusty to the brig.

Rusty looked around through his blood filled eye, he could make out young Jack and then yelled "Lucky fer yer daddy boy, might have loss yer hand tonight eh." Then he let out a menacing laugh. Teague storm over to him pulled out his sword and pressed it up to Rusty's throat and got right up in his face. Teague's eyes where like looking into the depths of hell itself. "I'd be watching whom I talk to that way you little scumbag I'll spill your blood all over this ship if you ever say another word to any of my crew or family again, you'll down in Davy Jones locker right fast savvy.

Rusty seemed to get the fear back that he had all those years before as he closed his lips tight, and nodded, and the crew continued on to the brig, dragging the prisoner with them.

Teague walked over to his son, whom had be watching the whole thing, "You ok Jackie?" Jack nodded. "Ill never let anything happen to you, you have my word son." Jack smiled and said "everything ok with mum?" Teague had a long blank stare, then rubbed his cheek.

"Jackie your mum doesn't understand the pirate way & it's probably for the best she's a very strong women in many ways, she's a lot like your grandmamma, only I'm not sure whom I'd be more afraid of."

Jacks grandmamma had helped raise him back in shipwreck cove, she was very strict, and stern with Jack, and once was a pirate lord herself in the first court, until passing her title off to her son. At one time she was one of the most feared pirate lords in the world and sometimes Jack feared her more then anyone.

"Anyway Jackie I assured your mum the cabin's, fine might need a little clean up but I got some locals to help her and to watch over her, poor buggers. I offered to bring her on the ship, but I guess you saw the results of that. We're better off any way Jackie, she'd just toss me over board if we brought her along and we can't be having that now can we. savvy?" And Jack nodded his head.

Jack then went back his quarters, he missed his mum but he knew the Captain was right if she had come with them she would have caused more trouble then anything. Jack heard the Captain barking orders from the helm and in no time the _Misty Lady _had set sail again leaving shipwreck cove behind.

(author's note ) : Wanna give Credit to my Wife for Proof reading this story for me Love you Babe ! also chapter 3 will be asap it's written just needs to be proofed ! the way this story is going it's gonna be a long one like around 30 to 40 chapters so settle in for long haul !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Jack woke up just before dawn, dreams of last nights events had made it hard for young Jack to get any rest. He heard the Captain talking with his first mate, a rough and tough pirate named "Renegade" Robbie, and he went out to listen, wondering if there was some attack coming or worse.

" How's the boy captain." Robbie asked. "He's ok I guess. Tough being attacked like that, although you'd think he'd be a little more brave by now, sometimes its hard to know if he'll ever make it in this way of life, he's twelve years old now. By the time I was twelve I had gone on my own and started my own crew and found my own way in life." Teague said.

"Maybe you should make the boy part of the crew, make him a cabin boy eh, toughen the boy up." Robbie said. "Aye, maybe." said Teague.

Jack was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Would his father really do that, make him a cabin boy, have him lug supply's and swab the deck. Jack got up and went back to his quarters stewing at the thought of being a cabin boy, instead of a crew member.

Teague look at Robbie and said "Although maybe I could make him me first mate, cause he'd do a lot better job then u do, half the time, your drunk for the rum and other half, you sleep. And with the amount of rum you consume he'd probably knock you on yer duff.

Robbie looked scared "pardon my manners Captain not my business. "Aye tis not, now bugger off. Said Teague.

The Captain went into Jacks quarters to check on him. "Jackie you awake." He whispered. Jack pretended he was fast asleep, he didn't wanna talk to the Captain right then. Teague Set something down on the table beside Jacks cot and left.

Jack waited about ten minutes to be sure the Captain wasn't coming back, then he lit a lamp and looked at what his father left on the table, it was a knife in a belt holder, the knife was very sharp and was about eight inches in length, Jack then noticed a note with it.

"Jackie, I thought it be time you have some protection my boy, in case myself or one of the crew isn't around to help you. Don't want anymore scumbag's like Rusty threatening you and you not have something to defend yourself with, eh. This knife was given to me by your grandmamma when I was your age, I won't lie to you Jackie, this knife has seen it's sure of blood, but please use it only if need be. Savvy."

Jack studied the knife. Running his finger over the razor sharp edge of the blade, it slightly pierced his finger. "Bloody sharp." He said wipeing the blood off on a clothe and putting it away. "Couldn't have at least given me a pistol or a sword?" He was still very angry about what he heard earlier.

A few hours later Jack woke again, yet another dream about his encounter with Rusty. He saw the sun was up now so he left his quarters, figuring the Captain would be in bed seeing as he was up most of the night, he went onto the deck. He loved going out on the deck early in the morning, the air was so clear and the water calm. Most of the crew was still fast asleep in there quarters at this hour. Usually it was the only time Jack had time to himself, however this time, as soon as Jack got onto the deck he spotted the Captain. "Does he ever sleep?" Mumbled Jack. The Captain turned to Jack "You get the knife?" "Aye." Said Jack. "Good, remember Jackie, it's not a toy! "Jack got mad at that comment. "I'm not a little kid. "Aye." Said the Captain. "You be growing fast my lad, pretty soon you'll be at the helm eh." "Not soon enough." Mumbled Jack, and he went back to his quarters. Teague look out into the sea and smirked. "He's gonna make a fine pirate one day, got his mum's personality he does."

Jack stayed in his quarter's the next three days, he wouldn't come out, to furious with his father. Finally the ship made port and Jack quickly checked the location, it wasn't a place he recognized. He looked around and saw another large ship. "If I go over to that ship, maybe I could take over as Captain. He thought to himself." He was naive and thought he could do whatever he wanted.

Within minutes, Jack had convinced himself to go and take over the ship, he grabbed his new knife and went out onto the deck. He slowly walked toward the ladder to get off the ship, on his way he saw Gus an old pirate, who half the time was to drunk to do anything was walking around the deck, Gus slurring his words said to Jack "Capt'n said I got the watch tonight." Gus clearly had had to much rum. Jack walked past him. "Nice night eh?" "Evening mam. " Said Gus. Jack looked at Gus and said, "I'm never drinking rum if that's what it does to you."

Jack then snuck off the _Misty Lady _and ran over to the ship, he climbed the ropes up the side of the ship, jumped onto the deck where two large men met him with crocked smiles. "Hello kiddie." Said the one with a long beard. "Just what the Captain ordered." Said the other grabbing Jack. Jack then said, "I'm your new Captain, Savvy". And kicked the one with the beard right in the knee, the other man swung at him, he ducked out of the way and ran down the ship yelling, "THIS AINT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR CAPTAIN." Then out of nowhere a man grabbed Jack and tossed him to the ground , "So you be the new Captain eh boy?"Jack had seen pictures of him on wanted posters. Lucille Graven, a notorious pirate who sold young kids for slaves. The captain looked Jack up and down and said, "Me thinks you'd be a better slave then a Captain." The two men laughed. "Otta be able to get 10 shillings for you at least." Jack said. I think a young lad like myself would make a better fist mate then a slave."Captain Graven laughed, " You'd think." And then he said, "Take him to the brig, lock the next first mate here up with the other potential Captain's ah ahaha." Jack yelled across the harbour toward the _Misty Lady _"OYE… CAPTAIN TEAGUE…. THERE GONNA SELL ME."

Aboard the _Misty Lady, _Captain Teague herd the yelling in the distance looked across the harbour and seen a ship and figured it was just the crew waying anchor to leave port. Although he thought it sounded a lot like Jack .

He then asked a crew man if he heard that scream, the crew man said, "Probably just the Captain barking orders sir." "Aye, yer probably right." Said Teague.

Captain Graven's ship _was _leaving port and headed back out to sea. Captain Teague told Dunbar, an old pirate who had been with Teague for years to go check on Jackie then to way anchor.

About ten minutes later Dunbar came back and said "Capt'n, Jack's not there and the crew has searched the entire ship, he's gone!" Teague looked around thinking."That ship back at the harbour, that was Graven's?" Dunbar replied, "Aye I believe it was sir." Teague's face, usually very confident, had changed to an expression mixed with worry and fear. He ran to the helm yelling " SET A COURSE TO AFRICA, NO SON OF MINE WILL BE SOLD AS A SLAVE!"

Jack was in his cell for a day already, wondering if his dad had noticed he was missing yet… "Probably not the only time his father checked on him was when they where near shipwreck cove so Teague could let Jack visit his mum and grandmamma." Jack thought to himself. He look around the brig, six other young lads shared the cell, most probably runaways or orphans, in any case none looked like sailors of any kind, but they where all waiting to be sold as a slave as soon as they got to the next port. Jack hadn't said a word to anyone as he sat in the corner of the cell wishing he had stayed on the _Misty Lady_. One of the young lads was kicking the cell door. a crew man who was swabbing the floor yelled "HEY BOY KNOCK IT OFF! "Jack walked over to the cell door and spat on the floor where the scallywag had just swabbed. Laughing he said "At ell help the shine." Jack waited until the sailor left and then kick the cell door hard. He grabbed his foot in pain and glanced up noticing the thrust of his boot had knock the pins from the top of cell, he looked around, no one was in sight, he and the other boy who was Russian and didn't speak a word of English pushed on the cell as hard as they could but, they didn't have the strength, so despite of the pain, Jack booted the cell again, the bottom shifted and the rest of the lads came over and all seven of the boys pushed hard as they could and got the cell open just enough for Jack's tiny body to squeeze out of the cell one by one all the lads got out and were free from the cell. Jack, whom had knowledge of the area's of a ship led the lads down into the storage area on the ship where they keep the live stock and extra rum, he told the lads to take cover behind the barrels hoping no one would see them back there. He looked out of a port hole in the ship, and he could see it was just before dawn. He spotted a ship in the distance coming up fast "Could it be?" He then heard the crew running around as fast as possible above clearly it had to be a rival ship.

He found an old hat and coat and put them on and ran up to the deck running across to the end of the ship and smiled "The _Lady_." He whispered to himself.

Teague was on his way to save young Jack from being sold. Then the Captain yelled "READY THE CANNONS, DROP ACHOR ON THE STARBOARD."

Back on the _Misty Lady, _Captain Teague ordered "Not one of you fire yer cannons until Jackie's back here." "AYE, AYE, CAPT'N!" The crew shouted back. The _Lady_ was side by side with the rival ship, Captain Graven yelled fire and four cannons blasted into the _Lady. _Captain Teague still ordered not to fire, a dozen of the _Lady's _crew swung across to the rival ship and Jack saw Dunbar land on the deck, He ran up to him and Dunbar pulled his sword ready to slay Young Jack "Stop mister Dunbar, it is I Jack." Dunbar halted and looked closely. "Jackie thank god. "

Dunbar Jumped on the rail of the ship, handed Jack a rope and gave the signal to Captain Teague that they had Jack. Teague smirked and yelled, "NOW YOUR DOOM IS APON YOU CAPT'N GRAVEN!"

The Captain barked order's "READY THE CANNONS, ALL HANDS!" The crew rushed to the cannons.

Teague looked at his first mate, Robbie "Bring me Graven. "Aye, aye, Capt'n." said Robbie. Jack and the crew had returned to the _Lady. _Teague let a loud and stern "FIRE!"

And with that fourteen cannons blasted through the rival ship. Teague yelled "AGAIN!" And fourteen more blasted where fired by then the ship had been all but filled with water.

Jack ran up to his father "Capt'n there were six other young lads aboard the ship in the storage area." Teague looked at his son, "Jackie it's to late." Jack looked over at the ship and realize the his father was right, the ship had been blown to pieces and was going down very fast if any of the boys had survived the cannons they would not survive the ship going down. "Dunbar take Jackie to my quarters." Said the Captain. "Aye, aye." Said Dunbar.

The crew bought Captain Graven to Captain Teague, they turned Graven around and let him watch as his ship and his crew, and regrettably the young prisoners, sunk into the sea

"A shame isn't it, such a great vassal, and young lads, lost at sea, all cause you thought stealing my boy and selling him as a slave was a good idea eh. "Graven spat at Teague, who laughed and pulled out a small knife and held it up to Captain Graven's neck, he pressed hard looking Graven dead in the eyes and whispered "I could ripped this knife right through your throat, or I could gut you right here on the deck… although then my men would have to clean it up, and well that's not really fair to them now is it?" Teague saw I lot of sharks gathering around the sunken ship looking for a meal. "Aye that gives me an idea... READY THE PLANK!" "AYE AYE CAPT'N!" The crew yelled back.

They brought Graven up on the plank and drew their swords, Graven turned and pleaded with Teague saying "I didn't know the boy was your lad, please spare me sir." Teague smirked. " Of course get him down boys. " The crew pulled him off the plank. "How could I send such an up standing gent like yourself to death like that."Said Teague. Then he pulled out his sword and cut one of Graven's ears clean off. Graven yelled out in pain as Teague picked up the ear and tossed it into the water, the shark's swim over to the _Lady _at the smell of the fresh blood. Teague ordered the crew to toss him over into the shark infested waters, and within seconds the shark's where feasting on Graven's body. Teague looked on and smirked.

'You ok Jackie." asked Teague. Jack had been taken to the Captain's quarter's while the battle continued, he had watched out window as the other ship sunk into the sea and felt bad about the other lads, he had assured them they'd be safe. He had no idea about what had happen with Captain Graven aboard the _Lady. _Jack nodded " We'll talk about this soon Jackie, I'm just glad your safe now."

"Captain where under water."Said Dunbar running into the room."The holes from the cannons, their filling up, fast."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four **_

Jack and the Captain rushed under to check out the situation, there was already about four feet of water filling the bottom of the ship. "We need to make port fast." Jack said.

"Aye" said Teague. "RUN A LAND FAST."

The crew rushed to get the ship moving, the weight of the water had the ship moving slow, but they were finally moving. Jack ran to the helm "Are we gonna make it?" Teague only focused on the task of getting his ship to a port before it sunk. "Captain the nearest land is at least four hours away." Said Robbie, but the Captain didn't say a word, he just stared ahead, confident he'd bring his ship and crew back to land.

Dozens of the crew where bailing water from the bottom of the ship, they where doing everything possible to keep the ship from sinking. Jack stood next to the captain looking at a map and compass, looking long and hard, "There's a short cut." The Captin looked at Jack, pointing to the map. "There's a faster way, look it goes to Shipwreck Cove, we could make it through there", but Teague wouldn't even look at it, instead he looked ahead, this enraged Jack. "I'm not some little kid anymore, I can read this map better then any of thess so called pirates on this vassal, _so _look at the _damn _map DAD! "Aye Jackie, I know of the shortcut. You know how Shipwreck Cove came about Jackie? It was that shortcut right there, dozens of ships traveled though it not one made it, and all the wreckage landed in the Cove something's in those waters Jackie, something that wrecks every vassal, _never _spares one …

"Capt'n you need to see this, " it was Dunbar, he looked very worried, the Captain handed the helm over to his first mate and went with Dunbar, Jack followed them below the ship. There was a crack in the ship from one of the cannon holes to the next, Jack looked on "Capt'n if that gives way the ship the will go under in minutes." "Aye" said the Captain. "That shortcut maybe our only hope." "Shortcut captain? To the cove? "Said Dunbar, with a frightened look on his face. "Aye it be our only hope." Said the Captain.

The Captain ordered everyone but his four best sailors to bail water from the holes to try

and keep the pressure away from the crack in the ship. He ordered his four best sailors to help guide the ship through the grim waters that had taken so many vassals in the past.

The crew readied the ship for the journey into unknown waters, none of the crew had ever been down this cannel, so no one knew how deep the waters were, or if there where rocks shooting up out of the water, that had wrecked the vassals of the past, or maybe even this was the home waters of the dreaded **Kraken. **No one had ever survived this cannel to tell storyies of why ships hadn't made it through these waters. It was almost like sailing into the depths of hell itself.

The ship entered the cannel just as mid day was apon them, the sun was hot and blistering, not a trace of wind in the air, the water was smooth, not a wave to be found and land on either side of the cannel was full of high grass and untamed trees that hung far into the water, it was clear there was no signs of life on these lands. Captain Teague kept the ship slow and steady, two men stood watch on either side of the ship, while the other two stood watch at the front and the back of the ship for any signs of trouble, the rest of the crew worked hard to keep the water away from the crack in the side of the ship. Jack stood high above on the mast with a telescope, keeping a weathered eye for any signs of trouble, it was a journey no one wanted to make, but they knew if they didn't the ship would not make it to port.

One hour later, the journey was smooth and they where half way through the cannel, the crack was holding. Jack yelled down "all smooth ahead Capt'n!" Just as he said that, the wind picked up and black sky's rolled in, fast and furious. Teague look at Jack, "Jackie get down now." Jack grabed a rope to climb down, suddenly a large gust of wind hit the _Misty Lady, _sending young Jack falling through the air, Jack clung to the rope with all his strength, his head smacked into one of the masts and he fall down to the deck, luckily the rope he was holding onto wrapped around his leg and stopped him just feet from the deck itself, as the crew rushed to young Jack and cut him down. He had a large cut on his head from where he hit the mast, the Captain rushed down to check on his son.

Jack was unconscious, Teague order the crew take him into his quarters and tend to his wounds. By now a fierce storm had rolled in, it was raining very heavily, the sky full of lightening, and thunder filled the air and the wind was so strong it seemed to be pushing the mighty vessel backwards, the Captain could barely see in front of the ship, waves where crashing up on to the ship and the crew was no longer able to keep up with the water below the ship. It was coming in to fast and it would only be a matter of time before the crack give way under the pressure of the water.

A bolt of lighting hit the mast and broke it in half, sending the top half crushing into the water. A large beam crashed over the hatch to below the ship, the crew underneath had water filling up almost to there necks and they were trapped, the four remaining crew tried to move the beam but it was to heavy and the ship was rocking from the waves. All the while Captain Teague remained at the helm doing his best to keep the ship steady.

The first mate noticed something ahead but couldn't make out what it was through the rain, he went to front of the ship for a closer look and it appeared to be a mountain shooting up out of the water, blocking out most of the cannel, only leaving a narrow passage on either side. Robbie quickly ran to the helm "CAPTAIN THERES A LARGE ROCK RIGHT A HEAD IT WILL RIP THE SHIP IN TWO!" Teague give the helm to Robbie and rushed to the front of the ship and saw the narrow paths on either side. This rock had to be what has taken all the ships over the years. Teague sized up the paths the right seemed to be the larger of the two, "THE STARBOARD SIDE OF THE ROCK ROBBIE! " barked the captain and with that Robbie turned the wheel, the shifting of ship however, also shifted the water built up beneath the deck and it ripped through the ship, the cannon holes one by one, busted and filled the entire ship with water. The ship slowly began to sink, the crew below long since gone.

Teague was back at the helm, and he slowly brought the ship past the rock, the sides of it, grinding along the shore and the rock. The storm had let up and the water had smoothed out some. The four remaining crew members watched the edges of the ship. Jack still laid unconscious in the Captains quarters. On land, there were skeletons of sailors who no doubt had run into the massive rock the ship was making its way past.

As soon as the ship was past the rock, the remaining crew cheered but then it seemed as though the entire earth shook, the crew looked around for the cause of the shaking The Captain sighed, **"Now what?" **And suddenly out of nowhere, a tidal wave came up from behind the ship and pushed the it through the cannel turning in up on end, the crew grabbing onto whatever they could find as the boat came crushing down hard, plunging into the water. _Everything _went black, all hope was gone.

The _Misty Lady _slowly rose back to the surface, all the crew laid on the deck lifeless, the sun beating down once again on the ship. Suddenly Captain Teague gasped and spit out water, he was alive, barely. He got up enough strength to look around, the ship was mostly under water. He got up on his knees and looked ahead. "Shipwreck Cove" mumbled the Captain before collapsing back onto the deck.

The ship had surfaced just outside of the Cove, two long boats where headed to the ship from Shipwreck to check for survivors, someone must have spotted the ship and alarmed others to the approaching, sinking ship. The remaining crew and the captain where bought into the long boats, they were just about to head for shore when a man said I'll check the cabins first. He opened the cabin and looked around, he couldn't see any one and started to leave, then he heard a voice,"Over here, help!" It was young Jack, he was under a pile of debris, the man walked over, "Oh, my boy, what have you gotten into here?" Quickly he pull the debris off of Jack and checked him for any visible injuries, he didn't notice any, so he picked him up and carried Jack to the long boat. They had made history and survived.

(A/N Once again I want to give credit to my wife for proof reading this story, if it wasn't for her these story's would not make it onto the fanfic site. Also thank you to all my readers. Please Review and let me know how you like this story so far)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five **_

"Oh my!" said William Turner the Third. " Was Uncle Jack Ok? " Gibbs had stopped for a drink of Rum. "Blast, gone again. It took some time for them all to recover, but, yes, as you can see, The Captain survived." " Master Gibbs." It was Jack, Gibbs stood up and realized right quick why the rum was gone, "Yes Capt'n? " Jack leaned in close and put his arm around Gibbs, "Don't be telling the dear boy anything that might upset The Master of Sea. Savvy?" "Aye." said Gibbs. "The boy wanted to know how you became a Capt'n." Jack smirked, "Which time?" Gibbs looked at Jack, confused. "Master Gibbs, I've been a Captain all my life, I was born a Captain and I'll live for ever as a Captain." "Aye." Said Gibbs. Jack looked around "Carry on then." Gibbs smiled and began again.

(a/n I know this Chapter's short but the next Chapter well be up sometime tomorrow savvy !)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six **_

Nine months had passed since the horrible shipwreck, unfortunately there were only four survivors from the wreck. The Captain, young Jack, the first mate Robbie and good ole Dunbar, everyone else either lost their life at sea, or not long after from injuries suffered during the wreck.

Captain Teague had his ship almost rebuilt and ready for the sea. He had sent Robbie and Dunbar to Tortuga in hopes of finding a new crew, on a smaller vassal that he had stored away in Shipwreck Cove. Jack had became fed up with how hectic his life had become since the shipwreck, between rebuilding the ship and traveling to get supplies for the ship, Jack was beginning to feel more like a slave the a pirate-to-be, and to top that off, every time he would try to rest or do something else, his Grandmamma would come after him, yelling for **him to get his lazy scallywag behind back to work before she got the whip.**

The only good part was, he was getting trained on how to properly use his sword by one of the best sword handlers in the world, a young man from Italy, who showed up one day on Shipwreck Cove.

He began to think it was time to go out on his own, he was tried of taking orders from others, he thought he knew enough about sailing, that as long as he found a ship he'd be fine. One night, he snuck by candlelight into the study to consult the Pirate Codex, and came upon a section on freedom, and the need for pirates to make their own decisions. He had learned to read and write early in life, he was tought by some of the educted crew men on the _Misty Lady _& by his grandmamma. He decided he was completely justified in running away.

Two nights later, Jack grabbed what ever he could fit in his pockets, his knife his father give him, and a pistol he had looted from his grand mamma's collection, yes even young Jack stole from his own grandma. Then he climb out his window, well more like fell out of the window, and ran down to the harbour, he noticed men loading a ship headed for Tortuga. He had heard many story's of the Pirate Island but had never been there himself. Teague had always said it was not place for young ones, but he thought to himself "I ain't young no more I'm twelve." So Jack snuck up behind a crate being loaded and slowly walked beside it right into the storage area aboard the merchant ship. He got comfortable leaning up against a crate and pulled out some of the bread he took from home, and within the hour the ship had set sail for Tortuga.

Jack had fallen asleep, and when he awoke he noticed it was day light and that he could here the crew above working, he looked out a porthole and still spotted only open sea "Bloody hell, this is taking forever." He sat down and thought about how it would be to have his own ship and crew. He decided to have a look around in the strage area he was in, "Huh I wonder what's in these." He took out his knife and pried a open one of the crates, "Cloth well no interest to me." He then looked closer, there where Chinese designs on the cloth, "Hmm maybe it is worth something!" He then stuffed a few in his pocket. He felt the ship slowing down and he looked out the porthole and saw what looked like total chaos. "Tortuga" whispered Jack. The ship had arrived.

Jack waited, and as the crew started to unload the cargo, he snuck past the crew and ran down the ramp and landed on the island of Tortuga . He looked back at the ship that had provided the passage to the island "Thanks for the ride mate!" He yelled at the crew,

one of crew members waved at young Jack clearly not knowing what Jack was talking about.

Jack looked around, even at midday, Tortuga was full of drunken sailors, fighting, shooting guns into the air, smashing bottles on each other heads, many women running from drunken old men, it was everything Jack had heard it was and more. "This is madness." Said young Jack he almost stepped on a sword dropped by a pirate. " Hmm' always wanted one of these, thanks mate." He said to the pirate.

He wondered around the island, taking in all the chaos Tortuga had to offer, when he spotted a local Tavern named The Faithful Bride "Sees like a good place." He murmured. It appeared to be full of pirates. He entered the watering hole, the smell of Rum in the air, a pirate was swinging from a chandelier, and a group was singing songs of the sea. Jack was in awe of his surroundings. He knew if he would become a known and feared pirate, he needed to make an impact straight away. Young Jack thought maybe he could start a fight, although, Jack always preferred running from a fight, then getting hit himself.

He then thought "Maybe I could plunder something from these drunken blokes." He looked around and spotted a unguarded sack, he was always told by his father, "Take what you can, leave nothing behind." So with that thought he went over to the sack, grabbed it and headed for the door.

Suddenly he was stopped when a large hand tightly gripped his shoulder, "Where you be going with my affects boy?" Jack tried to think quickly, he pulled out the pistol he had brought with him, and turned around, pointing the pistol right in the ole pirate's face. He knew this man he was Captain Torrents, a former member of The Brethren Court, he had seen drawing's of him back on Shipwreck Cove, he was part of the third count. That was of course until he tried to kill three other Pirate Lords, and legend has it he was sent to Davvy Jones locker.

"And what would you be gonna do with that boy." He asked Jack. "Well maybe I'll send you back to The Locker Capt'n Torrents." Jack replied. Torrents looked at Jack, "Do I know you boy?" "Aye, you know my family." Replied Jack. Torrents was fed up, he knocked the pistol out of Jack's hand and grabbed him. Jack quickly grabbed a rum bottle, and smashed Torrents over the head with it, only angering Torrents. Jack grabbed the sack and ran, he was jumping from table to table, Torrents following behind welding a sword at young Jack, suddenly a large paddle smacked Torrents right square in the face, and he collapsed to the floor.

Jack looked and it was the young barmaid, "Quick, come with me. " Said the young lady, Jack grabbed the sack and they rushed out the back door of the tavern. She led Jack down to the harbour, far away from the Faithful Bridge.

"Your crazy he could've killed you." She said. "Not if I killed him first." Said Jack. "If it wasn't for me, that man would have cut your head off." Jack looked down at the sack, "At least your got your belongings." Said the barmaid. "My name is Arabella Smith." She said, smiling at Jack. "You can call me Bell." "The names Jack love."Jack then looked inside the sack and pulled out the contains, it shined from the light of the sun, as he studied it Bell's mouth dropped, "Do ye know what this is?" Asked Bell. "Worth lots of gold? Replied Jack. "This says _**BELONGING TO HERNAN**_. It's the scabbard of the Sword of Cortes." Replied Bell.

Jack had heard a lot of story's about the Sword of Cortes. It belonged to Hernan Cortes, a man who's magical sword give him the power to control the Aztecs empire, they believe Cortes was a God, however the sword's power would not work with the scabbard and the scabbard acted as a compass and pointed right to the whereabouts of the sword.

Jack quickly realized that if he had this sword, he would have the power to rule the sea as a great Captain. He looked at Bell. "Gotta go love, thanks for the help." "Wait your going for the sword aren't you? Asked Bell. "Take me with you, please?" She asked. "My dear, the sea is no place for a young lady. " Said Jack. "Now to find a ship." Bell looked at Jack and had a thought, "I know where there's a ship, but you have to take me with you." Jack paused. "Alright, so long as I'm the Captain. Savvy?" Bell quickly agreed. "Then take me to my new vassal."

Bell led them to a ship, abandoned on Salty Cove, the name on the ship was _The Barnacle_, it was an old fishing boat that looked like it was barely sea worthy. "_This_ is the ship?" Asked Jack. Bell said "Aye, you know of a better one." Jack looked on, "I guess it'll have to do then." They headed toward the ship.

Suddenly a young lad appeared, drawing his sword, "Halt who goes there." Jack rolled his eyes, "Really, something else now?" " I'm Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the third." replyed the lad "I don't care if your Pope Fitzdalton P William the seventh, we are about to set out on a mission to find something very powerful, and unless you want this powerful thing to strike you down I suggest you be moving out of me way, Savvy? Said Jack "Take me with you." Said Fitz. "Oh bugger. Whats with you people on this island, everyone wants to leave." Said Jack. "My family has a arranged marriage set for me, and I don't want it so I came here to Tortuga, hoping they wouldn't find me here but I know its only a matter of time before they find me." "I don't care, now move." Said Jack. Fitz looked at Jack, and noticed his sword on his belt."I challenge you to a duel sir, and when I beat you, you will see my worth, and allow me to go with you on your mission." Jack thought about it, "Alright, then if you can beat me I'll allow you to join, but if I beat you, you get out of me path and forget you ever saw us, Savvy?" And with that the duel began. Young Jack was still very new to using a sword, and Fitz was clearly very well trained with his.

Fitz pined Jack to the ground with his sword pointed at him. Jack then said "Welcome aboard." Fitz smiled and helped Jack up. "Thank you Captain…?" " His name is Jack, and I'm Bell." Jack grinned and they boarded the ship, Jack took to the helm and realize even though it wasn't a great vassal, it was a vassal none the less, and young Jack had finally become a Captain.

Just as they where about to set sail Captain Torrents had appeared, "HEY GET BACK HERE!" He yelled to Jack. Jack looked at Torrents and said "Alas dear Captain you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack set sail for this dear sword." And with that, _The Barnacle _left salty cove leaving Tortuga behind.

Jack looked down at the scabbard and it begun pointing north. "We have our heading."

(a/n Again Thanks for reviewing let me know what you think , again thanks to my wife for proofing reading the story )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven **_

They had been a sea for about two hours "Jack " said bell "captain " replied jack bell rolled her eyes fine "captain " yes " replied Jack "there's a map here on deck Jack look down at the writing he started to read it but keep losing control of the ship "let me take the helm said Fitz "NO" replied Jack "I'm the Captain I control the helm" Bell rolled her eyes " oye give me the map Ill read it "

Fitz went below the ship to see if there was any supplies left over he came back up "not much a few bottles of rum and some perseveres. Said Fitz

Suddenly a storm had rolled in fierce lighting, heavy rain and ear piecing thunder all to familiar to young Jack ,but Jack stay strong at the helm controlling the vassal as best as he could.

The storm lasted close to two days but ,they braved the fierce storm and the scabbard led them to the Isla Esquelética.

Fitz got off the Baracale and kiss the ground " why did I ever get on a ship with this mad men " Hey if it wasn't for Jack we would have been lost at sea replied bell "Captain love Captain said Jack.

Jack headed up the beach "I herd stories of this island that there is a city in valley of the island called city of the dead , it was build by a pirate named Stone Eyed Sam of course his long since pasted on " Fitz look at jack "I suppose where going to this city then" The scabbard is pointing that way mate eh" said jack.

They traveled through a small jungle until coming up upon the city ,it look small and deserted no sign of anyone there where a few taverns and houses.

In the middle of the city was an ornate palace. Decorated with pictures of the Aztec gods, "there" Jack pointed " to the palace That must have been Stone Eyed Sam's" they slowly walked toward the palace .

Two boys run out of the palace yelling , Fitz and Jack pulled there swords , the taller young boy had a large piece of wood "leave us be we don't want no trouble"

Jack replied trouble? Look where not here looking for trouble we simply want the other piece of this " and he show them the scabbard the shorter one reply "that's what the other piece the captain was searching for " Captain" reply Jack the taller one step in front "aye Captain Left-foot louis we helped him find this palace then he locked us up and left with the other piece to that pointing to the scabbard "

"Left with the other piece? asked Jack" Jack knew all about Left- Foot Louis he got that nick name because he had two left feet and was the Captain of the Cutlass and Jack knew he would do anything to rule the power of the sea , Bell had a long blank stare

"what's wrong love asked jack" that's the pirate who slay my mum "

Jack look at Bell who looked very sad then replied "well then I guess that's two reasons to go find ole lefty eh "

"I'm Jean this my friend Tumen" said the shorter one "Captain Jack ..that's fitz & the lovely Bell , do you gents know where Captn' Lefty was taking said sword ? asked Jack aye said Jean Isla Fortuna .

"thank you gents crew we now the location of are next heading ya " "Capt'n said Tumen can we come with you " "oye everywhere I go people want to follow me along I got no time to me self " Said Jack , Bell walk over to Jack and put her hand on Jacks arm "we could always use the help " Jack smirked "welcome aboard gents"

They made there way back through the jungle to the Baracle just they where almost there someone grabbed Bell it was Captain Torrents he had a knife up against her neck " give me the scabbard or I'll cut her throat " Suddenly a Storm rolled in again this time even worst . " I NEED THAT BOY " Torrents yelled then relived his purpose for wanting the scabbard " I was press-ganged into service aboard the Flying Dutchman, but struck a bargain with Captain Davy Jones. I agreed to search for the Sword of Cortés and bring it to Jones, in exchange for My freedom. But ensure I kept to my word, Jones marked my chest with the this symbol of Quetzalcoatl, Jack look the same symbol was on the scabbard of the Sword itself. "And then to make matters worst This angered the Aztec gods, who placed a curse on me, you see I be followed where ever I go by storms. They cursed me. Rain and storm wherever I go—worse when I've grown angry. And, my dear boy, right now, I'm very very angry."

"SO GIVE ME THAT " Jack look at the scabbard and look at Bell she nodded at Jack, Jack look at Torrents and said "NO " Bell then elbowed Torrents in the gut , Fitz and Jack draw there swords and pointed them right at Torrents he stood up "aigh then boys who wants to die first" a battle begun Jack & Fitz forced Torrents through the jungle back towards the edge of a cliff Torrents did noticed the cliff in time and he fell crushing into the water below ' I guess it's back to the Dutchman eh" said Jack , Fitz look at Jack wow that was amazing the storm stopped and the clouds parted the sun was shining again

"Back to ship we got a sword to find " said Jack

Bell and the new crew man had the ship ready "everything ok captain " aye said Jack way anchor it's time to get that sword . And with that the young crew had set sail for the Isla Fortuna .

Fitz walked up to the helm "you know you can't sail this vassal by your lonesome all the time gonna have to sleep sooner or little " Jack thought for a minute "sleep…nope I'm good " Fitz looked disappointed and began to walk away Jack then said "hey Fitzy whats say you take the helm for a spell will I rest my legs savvy ? Fitz turned around and said " nah I think Ill go take nap " oh said Jack… Fitz then walked up to Jack "tell you what Captain you make me yer first mate I'll think about it " Jack knew fitz was smarter then Jack had given him credit for " alright then said Jack "I'll make you me first mate so long as you don't try any thing stupid do we have in accord? "aye said Fitz "And with that Fitz took over at the helm.

Jack turned around and said "oye Fitzy we make it to the Isla fortuna before I wake you best wake me before you go searching for that sword savvy ? Aye Aye Capt'n said Fitz and Jack went below deck and rested.

Bell had been showing Jean & Tumen what to do on the Baracale , Bell then ask "so how did you two become part of Left foots crew "we didn't said Jean " aye said Tumen we where slaves and one day not that long ago we escaped and stowed again on board the Cutlass " we had only been at sea for about a day when the crew found us " said Jean " Tumen looked angry that Jean had cut him off " anyway The captain tossed us in the brig and said as soon as we made port he was gonna tie us up and let the animals eat us " Jean looked on " luckily for us we struck a deal with him to set us free if we led him to the palace see Tumen here grew up in the city of the dead " Tumen looked angry again " aye then the Captain locked us in the brig in the palace and lefted us there nice gratitude for helping him " ya luckily Tumen was a great lock picker we got out just not long before you showed up" said Jean.

Fitz Looked ahead " Bell wake the Captain where here" the crew had arrived on the Isla Fortuna. To continue the hunt for the sword of cortes .

Jack came up onto the deck "bleedy hell that was fast said Jack" Jack grabbed the scabbard from Fitz "this be my mate" said jack and the crew headed through another jungle Jack looked through some large tree leaves he spotted Captain Left -Foot Louis who was barking order to some of his crew around a small village Jack look at Louis hand "the sword" Jack spotted the sword of cortes right in Louis hand " how we gonna get It from him "asked Bell "I haven't thought of that said Jack"

Jack walked ahead the crew follow " oye Captain Lefty I've come for me sword " Left foot turned around "did ye now" said Louis and began charging toward Jack and the crew Jack and the crew fled , Jack handed Tumen & Jean the Scabbard "don't let anyone see this savvy " then Jack run into a church and hide behind a bench Louis kicked the door open " come on out boy and you won't get hurt …..much " Jack jumped out from the bench and pulled his sword and the two begun duelling " foolish boy I might have let ye live if you didn't pull yer sword on me " oye I might have let you live if you would have just given me the sword mate " said Jack

They begun to duel suddenly Fitz charged in to help jack and two of them Fought Louis then battle ensue through the church over benches , under crosses even ontop of the organ Fitz swug very hard knocking the sword of Cortes out of Louis's hand in flew across the room where Bell had been standing , Bell pick up the sword "Louis look at her " give me the sword girly " she look up and said I' otta plunge it into yer black heart " Jack run up behind Louis and put his sword against Louis's back " easy mate" Jack looked at bell and said " please the sword love " Jack wondered it could lose power if use to slay someone then jack motioned for Fitz to hand Bell his sword " that one well do just find love" Jack took the sword of cortes from Fitz and Fitz took over behind Fitz Louis laughed "swords useless with the scabbard lad" Jack called Jean in " you mean this " Jack pulled out the scabbard from the sack Louis eyes went bright red and he started to charge at Jack then Bell stabbed the sword right into Louis's heart , Louis stopped and look down bell withdraw the sword "that was for my mum " Louis clasped on the floor of the church

Jack walked over to Bell "you square now love" bell turned and hugged Jack

Jack then said "we best get to the ship before the crew finds us "

They made there way back to the Baracle and set sail Jack let Fitz take the helm Jack had yet to put the sword into the scabbard he wasn't sure he was ready for the power it would have "Capt'n said Bell ,Jack snapped back to reality "yes " you know the two have to come in contact to be activate right ?asked Bell "aye " said Jack

Jack slowly put the sword back into the scabbard the winded changed the course and it seemed as though the ground jumped Jack smiled "the power is mine" the crew cheered

The crew travel a day away from Isla fortuna Jack wanted distance between the crew and crew's Louis crew jack figured that the crew would have found the fallen Captain and be searching for them , they where out in the open water not a soul in site Jack waving the shaking the sword of cortes "how do you work this bloody thing " Fitz look at jack "so do we have a heading" Jack thought long and hard he looked around " we need to find out how to use this sword " replied Jack

Tumen heard jack " I know who could help" Jean run over "your crazy I can't go back to see her" Tumen stopped him "if anyone would know about the power of this sword it's her " Jack looked confused "her?' "aye" said Jean looking at Tumen , Jean turned to Jack " Tia Dalma"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight **_

Jean begun to tell jack about Tia Dalma " you see captain I grow up on the shores of the Pantano River and there are shacks along the river and there lives A Voodoo priestess Tia Dalma , when I was a young lad I stole a necklace from her shack she found me and told me she would turn me into a cat if I ever went near her again " …. that's when I runaway and got sold as a slave"

Jack looked scared "she's going to help us with this sword?" aye she be the only one I know can help" Said Jean , Jack look long and hard at the sword " then you'll go to the helm and provide Master Fitz with a heading to the Pantoe lake " Pantano River Captain " Replied Jean " Right "said jack and turned and walked over to the other side of the ship

The begun sailing to the Pantano river Jean told Fitz it was about a day away

The next day Bell walked up to Jack 'you think it's a good idea to be seeing a witch doctor capt'n ?" Jack look at Bell " is are only hope to get this sword here working " Bell stared into the sea "you Know Jack when I first met you 7 days ago , I'd had ever thought you would be as good at this as you are , I mean you found the sword of Cortes , fought off two Pirate captains and led the ship through a horrible storm all with in seven days " Jack had a very proud look on his face " love I'm Captain Jack " Jack what? asked Bell what? Replied Jack.

Bell laughed "your last name , name of your father?" Jack didn't wanna say Teague because he wanted his own Legacy as a pirate , Jack looked up and saw a small sparrow flying around , Jack , knew that sparrows traveled the world and Jack knew he someday would travel the world " Captain Jack sparrow love " Sparrow replied bell with a smile

Land ho " yelled Fitz in the distanced was opening of the Narrow Pantano river Jack look around "makes sense" realizing why there was a sparrow flying the Barnacle Entered the small cannal.

It reminded Jack of the cannel the misty lady traveled down near shipwreck cove and almost took Jack's life not even a year ago . Only this was much narrower no way a large vassal would fit down it.

Jean begun shaking he looked at Tumen "I don't wanna be a cat " Tumen smiled "Easy Mate I'll warm your milk for ya , you little fur ball " Jean punched Tumen in the arm Jack turned and said "oye knock it off or I'll feed you too the snake there" a large pyhton was Hanging on a tree hanging over the water .

They ship travel up river for about a six hours finally Jean said "there that be it capt'n "

Jack , Bell ,Fitz and Tumen climbed up a ladder to the shack "I'll mine the boat said " Jean

Jack lightly knocked on the door there was no answer Jack then slowly opened the door " Any one here ? " and then from a back room came Tia Dalma Jack swallowed and said " I'm captain Jack…"Teague" said Tia Dalma cutting off Jack .. Jack look confused and said " Sparrow , Captain Jack Sparrow , Tia Dalma look into Jacks eyes "ahh so it tis " she look at Fitz "you you ar a man of law " Fitz had a scared look " no mame my ah family is not I , I runway from home " Tia look at Fitz and smiled she turned to Bell "miss Arabella smith" Bell was shocked …..Tia look at Tumen "wher Ta cat boi at? " Tumen gasped …..ah humm he's." She smiled "not Ta worry long ago time heals"

The Crew was in shock of how Tia Dalma knew who everyone was , she went back to Jack "so young Jack ….Sparrow wants him to control Da seven seas does him? Jack quietly knodded "aye" She said "I always demand payment" they all look at each other Tia Dalma had a stern look "you get one free" "thank you your Prietness " said Jack and he pulled out the sword " Tia Dalma shock her head " this be bad for all whom touch it " "can you tell us how to use it ? "asked Fitz

Tia dalma studied the sword " only one hing can elp control his sword" the crew look on Tia Dalma went into the back room where she came from and was throwing stuff around "where tis it" She came back out " to use da sword you need to talk to the phantom of Cortes himself " Jack replied phantom ?" she handed the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam along with two beads "that allowed him to summon the spirit of Cortes" Jack smiled and said "thank you your excellent "Tia held out her hand playing into jack , Jack grabbed her hand to kiss it " WAIT " she said I see something in your future she told Jack to be aware that the Chest of Cortés it would play a part in his later life a bad part. Jack nodded and he and crew lefted "she's bloody mad "said Jack to Jean as they board the barnacle

As they made there way back down the cannel to the open sea Bell ask jack "who's Teague " Jack look at here and said "never heard of anyone by that name" Bell doubted Jack but did question him anymore , Jean went over to Tumen , did she ask bout me?" aye she said ya'd be a cat by dawn" Jeans eyes went very wide look as if he seen a ghost " then Tumen laughed and said "she said time heals all" Jean turned from scared to angry " then he Jump toward tumen crashing both men to the deck of the ship , the impact shifted the ship Jack was angry "OYE YOU TWO THATS ENOUGH " Fitz got in between them Jack walk over pulled out his sword and said "any more of this and I'll kick you both off the ship savvy? the boys both nodded and went separate ways Jack walked over to Fitz "keep an eye on them two if they get out of line tell me savvy? Fitz nodded he hadn't seen Jack like that before he showed right there true signs of a Captain .

Fitz turned around and Jack somehow got behind him " back at the voodoo hut you said your family was part of the law? " Fitz looked at Jack worried " tis true my family is part of the royal navy but I'm not Jack "Captain " Jack said demanding " Fitz said right "sorry Captain " Jack look at Fitz "you square with living a pirate lifestyle seeing as your blood be that of navy?" Fitz answered quickly " I left my other life behind me this is a new start Captain" Jack nodded "good"

They made it back out to the open sea , Jack went below deck he was nervous about bringing a spirit back it was something Jack had never seen before ,he had heard tales about spirits before and was very unsure about it .

Jack saw the rum bottles there he opened one and took a swig " eww that's bloody awful" "Jack" called out bell you down here , Jack quickly closed the bottle and put in back "down here "replied Jack "just trying to figure it out you know " Jack point to the beads and eye . She studied them "how you think this will summon a spirit ?" Jack look even more confused "I ave no idea …gather the crew met on deck savvy" Bell smiled "aye aye Captain .

The crew gathering on the deck and all kneeled down Jack held the eye and beads up, in the air and looked around " I think ya need to summon the spirit said Jean , "right said Jack ….."spirit of Corte's…. We summon…you…please… …savvy ? " said Jack The crew looked around Jack rolled his eyes "bloody hell this ain't gonna work" and he got up and turned around and was faced to face with the spirit of Cortes . The crew gasped and backed up

Jack pointed his finger towards the ghostly image his finger went right through the spirit , " so you're the spirit of Herman Cortes ? The spirit nodded , Jack pulled out the sword and said "I'm captain Jack Sparrow and we meaning me & me crew where hoping you might be able to help us with this "Jack held out the sword "the spirit's face draw grim as he saw the sword , he then shot his head but up to Jack , slowly & softly he said , "tis sword have a terrible power , and if I had know about the terrible things of this sword I would have left it alone . Jack looked confused "how is ruling the 7 seas terrible mate" Cortes continued " it brings great danger to the carry , and the Aztec gods have place A curse on that sword , is true that he whom holds it will rule the 7 seas , however he whom holds it will also die at the age of 35 , as the Aztec gods will not alone anyone whom holds the swords to live past that year of there life .then be forced to live between here and the afterlife …can not live can not die

Jack looked at the sword "so if I where to keep said sword and rule of 7 seas I could only do so until I was 35 ? "yes " replied the spirit "what if at the age of 30 I give the sword to someone else ? Said jack with a smile ! Cortes got right in Jacks Face " anyone whom uses the sword will be cursed for all times weather they use it until the age of 35 or not

" oh " said jack looking not happy at all "here you can have it " Jack handed the sword to Fitz "I don't want the bloody thing said Fitz tossing it to the deck of the ship" Cortes looked at Jack "tis only safe with one , he looked confused Jack then went to hand the sword to Cortes , He held up his hand "not I , Tia Dalma " Jack gasped "so its her is it" "Aye" said Cortes "however if you don't get the sword in her hands by dawn

The sword well take you as it's owner and you well be come cursed ! Jack's eyes got very wide "WAY ACHOR CHANCE COURSE I WANT MOVEMENT " the crew rush to get the barnacle moving . And as quick as the spirit of Cortes appeared it vanished into the night.

The ship was headed back down the Pantano River to Tia Dalma's shack , Jack figured it was only a few hours until the sun would rise and he would become a cursed man , Jack took over the helm and pushed the ship through the cannel as fast as possible.

They finally made it back to Tia Dalma's shack still the sun had not come up , Jack climb the ladder she was at the door of the shack smiling "back so soon ya" she looked at Jean and made a cat claw motion with her hand, Jean run under the deck of the ship. Tia Dalma laughed and said "so do you have payment ?

Jack smiled and said "your little spirit friend told us to give this to you " handing her the sword "ah so him tell you bout da curse ?" Jack looked angry "you knew about the curse and didn't tell me? " Tia Dalma laughed and said "you wanted to rule da seven seas so I let you find what you wanted " Tia Dalma took the sword and placed it in a chest " I will give it to whom it belongs " …Fitz asked "whom the sword belongs ? "ah the only man whom can use da sword and not be cursed " said Tia "and whom might that be ? " asked Jack

Tia looked into Jacks eyes and smiled "Davy Jones " Jack's eyes got wide "Davy Jones …you know Davy Jones ? Tia's smiled turned to a frown " I know him , and I will met with him again very soon that be when I give him tis sword "

Jack had never seen Davy Jones , he's herd a lot about him some good , some not so good .Jack then asked "doesn't Davy Jones already rule the sea? " Tia smiled and said "you give me something I must give you something in return , she went to her back room and was tossing stuff around .

She came out and handed Jack a compress " oh a compress "said Jack "ah a compass that well take you to whatever it is that you want Jack Sparrow " replied Tia Dalma , "whatever I want ? Said Jack "yes whatever you hold da compass and think of something you want and it will point the way " said Tia .

Jack smiled "master Fitz " yes Captain ? " I think where ready to set sail replied Jack

The young crew left the shack Jack noticed the sun had started to come up

He look down at the compass and realized he had great power now Jack smiled said "time to see the world".

a/n ( sorry this took so long to update my computer crashed and i had to re write the chapters again , i will be posting a few chapters to make up for taking so long to post ..thanks for reading please review !)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine **_

They crew had been sailing around sea's stopping at various ports to loot small things and trade them for food & supplies .

Jack was in all his glory barely thirteen years old and already a great Pirate Captain , or so he thought anyway .

The crew was in the middle of the Caribbean sea when Fitz noticed in the distance a large pirate vessel headed towards them "CAPTAIN " yelled Fitz, Jack run up from under the deck where he was taking a nap , Jack grabbed his telescope and looked at the ship " oh bugger" Fitz yelled up the Captain " what should we do sir ? Jack looked down "SIR ? ORDERS " yell Fitz " there's nothing we can do " replied Jack.

Within minutes the large pirate vessel was right up beside the barnacle dozen of pirates where at the side of the ship with there swords drawn the Barnacle crew was scared except Jack who just stood there with a very bitter look on his face .

Suddenly the captain walked to the edge of ship he looked down at the barnacle " hello Jackie " It was Captain Teague " Jack looked up and give Teague a sarcastic smile The Crew forced the barnacle crew on to the ship Teague ordered "not to rough Lads they be just kids ".

Teague ordered his crew to take Jack to his quarters and get the rest of the crew some food.

Jack was sitting at the captain's table he had poured him self some rum and took a drink just Teague walked in " ah so you drink rum now do you ?" ask Teague .

Jack replied "aye I'm a Captain" Teague laughed and said "of that dinghy out there " Jack got a stern look on his face " a man should not make light of a other mans vassal" Teague face straighten "aye you be right that vassal has done you well it took me months to finely find you , Jack look at Teague with a confused look "Jackie I've been on your tail every since you left shipwreck cove' the minute the lady was sea worthy again we set sail to find you" Jack was in shock that Teague was actually worried about him. Jack asked "hows mum and grandmamma " Worried Jackie ...worried bout you . Jack stood up and said well I'm doing great on my own , All with the few months I commandeered a ship, gathered a crew , killed two Pirate captains ... I even found the sword of Cortes " said Jack proudly

Teague nodded , " aye I herd all the tales Jackie , you've done very well " Jack look at his father , "well I guess I did have some good lessons " Teague smiled

"The lady looks as good as ever" said Jack "aye took alot of work but I got it back almost to where she should be " replied Teague " you look hungry Jackie , I'll get the cook to bring you some food "won't be necessary I'll dine with my crew" said Jack

Jack's crew where in the dining quarters enjoying there first real meal in months , Bell saw Jack and called him over , Jack walked down to join them " bloody pigs said Jack " just as Jack sat down to eat he herd the first mate Robbie " WHITE SAILS" the crew rushed to the deck whites could mean only one thing A navy ship headed toward the lady

Jack got onto the deck of the lady looked out and saw five royal navy ships headed toward them , Teague rushed to the helm.

Jack was on his way to join him when all the sudden Fitz Jacks first mate draw his sword and pointed into Jack backs " I won't be doing that capt`n , you see those ships are headed here to pick your dear old daddy Jackie boy and hang him for his acts against the crown " Jack slowly turned around "is it now " replied Jack and how might these ships now about my daddy as it where " Fitz smiled " I've been working as a spy for the royal navy all along Jack , and you finely led me too your dear daddy , and you see it's quite easy to leave a trial seeing as you stop at all most every port " Jack got angry and draw his sword " I knew I should have killed you in Tortunga" Fitz Laughed ha you forget Jack won that battle and I'll win this one too ! ``

With that the two young lads battled once again , Jack knocked Fitz sword out of his hand , Jack then pressed his blade against Fitz throat "any last words trader "said Jack.

``I wouldn't be doing that if I where you lad ``said a voice Jack had been so wrapped up in his battle with Fitz he forgot about the navy . By the time jack realized what was going on he was shackled and toss to the ground Jack looked around the whole crew of the Misty Lady including the Captain had been shackled as well where Jacks crew , minus of course Fitz " a tall man wearing a white wig walked up to Fitz , "good Job nephew your services will not go un rewarded .

now bring me mister Teague , two sailors brought Teague to the men with the wig , Teague shoved the sailors off him "Lawrence Norrington, commanding admiral of this fleet, I presume?" asked Teague

"Well, well, it would appear even a dim-witted scoundrel like you is capable of being correct on occasion " said the admiral Teague Smiled and said "what took you soon long" the admiral Smiled and said "time and tide " lock these paizits in the brig " yes sir replied the crew the navy crew led all the misty ladys crew over to the navy ship and locked all of them in the brig.

In the captains quarters Fitz enter to talk to his uncle " ah nephew come in , you remember my son James " Fitz nodded and offer his hand to young James , James was only about five years old his father brought him to sea to teach him about pirates and how dangerous they are " James looked at Fitz strangely but shook his hand anyway , "glad you found the way ok uncle " , yes it was quite easy really said the admiral , seem as though the Captain's young lad stop his ship at every port " Fitz thought back , he remember the past few months he had a lot of good time on board the ship with Jack & the crew then he snapped back " aye sir he's new to sailing and was checking things out as it where "

" Yes well now he well be able to see his father hang in the gallows and by the sounds of things he well soon have a date with the gallows as well " said the admiral

The navy ship was towing the lady behind no doubt they planned on making it a navy ship one day .

The crew was put into three separate brigs Jack and his crew in one , Captain Teague and four of his crew in another and the rest of Teague crew in the third

Jack was sitting down trying to figure out a way to escape this , Bell walked up to him "Captain Teague ? His your father " so it would seem replied Jack , "the admiral said he will hang , does mean you will hang too Jack ? Asked bell "love nothing is for sure in this world " replied Jack

"you see young master turner this is where I Joshamee Gibbs become a big part in Young Jacks life , Although I knew Jack's father for along time we set on different paths in life although the Captain supplied myself with rum so I was always great full and never told anyone about him , however the admiral soon found out about Captain Teague and was determined to bring him to justice , when I herd about the admiral's plans to go after Teague I signed up to join his crew " now where was I "

Jack was drifin in and out of sleep

Suddenly a young sailor stormed down to the brig "ello mister Gibbs Said Teague " Capt'n said Gibbs with a smile I haven't got much time I'll unlock the cell then I must go " Teague smile "very good , but I need you to unlock my sons cell & my crews too savvy " Gibbs face turned grim "Jackie ..they got him too " Teague point toward Jack . Gibbs turned and saw Jack and his young crew "aye " said Gibbs and he quickly unlock all cells when he herd some of the navy sailors coming down to check on the prisoner Gibbs got a very worried look on his face "no worries mate said Teague " Gibbs turned around and Teague Punched him right in the face , so the sailors would think he try to stop them rather then help them

Teague motioned for Jack to follow him , they hide behind some barrels the other pirates waited in the cells for orders , the two sailors saw Gibbs laid out on the floor " MAN DOWN " yell one just then Teague pierced his sword through one and Jack did the same through the other " that be three men down " said Teague and he called the other pirates to follow him

They made there way on to the deck when a sailor saw them and rang the bell Teague rolled his eyes and said "guess where going have to fight r way off this ship "

Quickly dozens of sailors run onto the deck , and within seconds a all out battle ensued ,swords flying, pistol's firing bodies began to drop to the deck on both sides of the battle

Jack noticed Fitz had join the battle "now time for my revenge "said Jack just as Jack got close to Fitz , Fitz turned around pulling his blade out of a young pirate , Jack looked closer it was Tumen . Fitz smiled at Jack and said "your turn captain ?" and the two young man began to battle once again , Fitz look behind him and saw Bell fighting off some sailors Fitz quickly grabbed a hold of bell and put a knife to here throat "drop your weapon jack or ill cut her throat " Jack slowly started to put down his sword when Jean nailed Fitz in the head with a bottle Fitz dropped to the deck Bell ran into Jacks arms , Jack look at Jean "you and Bell get to a long boat " Bell replied "no we can't leave you here" my dad needs me " said Jack and he went back to battle the sailors.

Captain Teague and admiral Norrington where battling the adrimal didn't noticed his son James was right behind Teague the adrimal , kicked Teague in the gut sending him into James , the impact knock James overboard into the water, Teague look down seen the young boy floating in the water. He quickly kicked the admiral to the deck and jumped in the water to save the young boy. The adrimal went to side of boat "coward he said then he notice Teague swimming to the rope holding he's son James , he quickly rushed over to the rope Teague climb onto the deck carrying the young lad he order everyone to make room , by now everyone had stopped fighting and gathered around the admrial son Teague give the boy mouth to mouth ..finely James spit out water and was breathing again both crew gasped in relive Teague help the boy to his feet and started to send him to his father then Teague grabbed young James and held a knife to his throat "admiral now unless you want me to cut you dear boys throat right here in front of you , you will let myself and crew go" the admiral had a very worried look in his eyes" come now admiral I just save your dear boys life and trust me mate I can end just as fast savvy ? Said Teague Admiral sighed and said" alright you can go but please don't harm him" Teague smiled Gents back to the lady " Teague held onto James until all the crew was back aboard the lady Jack quickly ran over " oye wait for me " he then turn to the adrimal "adrimal norrington good to see you " jack passed Teague and whispered "no worries mate they ain't going be moving for awhile" Teague smiled and then he stood on the rope towing the lady still holding young James " you know admiral even a dim-witted scoundrel like myself can have a good day now and then eh " Admiral smirked and said" your day well come Mister Teague mark my words " Teague laughed and said "aye maybe but not today and just so you don't try and follow us your going have to fish your boy out of the water yourself this time " and with that Teague tossed young James into the water and cut the rope .

By the time the sailors got James back on the ship Teague was aboard the misty lady and headed away from the navy ship.

Adrimal said one of the sailors "they cut all are ropes the sails are wrecked " the admiral looked at the lady "well young Jack is a chip off the old block now isn't he"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten **

The misty lady had sailed about a day away from where the navy fleet Captured them , Teague was confident they would not find them now , Teague Spotted a long boat out in the open water he grab his telescope and look "aye the young crew" it's was Jean & bell Teague ordered they pick up the remaining young crew of the barnacle .

Teague went searching for Jack , he found him under the deck seeming lost in a day dream "Jackie , I want you to return to shipwreck cove with me " Jack stood up he looked angry "why so I can swab your deck ?, shine your boots ? Fetch your rum for you ? "Teague was taken a back "no no Jackie I want to make sure nothing like this happens again , I could make you me first mate ? Jack smirked "first mate eh …tempting , how ever before you commandeered me & me crew I had a ship of which I was already the captain of and now … my ship is being towed back to the royal navy likely to turn to fire wood to heat his Majesty's home eh " and now me crew is out at sea lost no doubt said Jack

Teague frown " so that's a no then ? I would Appreciate it if you could drop me off at the next port so as I can find a new ship and a crew " said Jack looking very serious

Teague nodded and started to walk away then he turned back to Jack "we found the rest of your crew there on the deck "

Jack Jumped up and rushed up to the deck Jean and bell where just boarding the lady Bell spotted Jack and run up to him "JACK YOUR ALIVE " Jack looked in shock he grab Jean too and pulled him for a hug too "good job mate might have to make you the new first mate" Teague ordered the crew get Bell & Jean some food. Jack look at Teague and smiled , Teague tip his hat to Jack

Jack spent the next few hours staring out at the sea Bell walked up too him " you and dad everything square " Jack smirked "as square as a circle love , the great captain is going free us at the next port "said Jack sarcastically Then we can search for our next ship " Bell looked sad " your dad cares great for you Jack " Jack Smiled and said "time & tide love"

The lady made port at the Isle Hermosa Jack & his crew got ready to get off the ship

"We saw a small ship abandoned here last week Jackie probably drifted ashore some where here by now said Teague Jack , Bell and Jean went to the land

"Jackie Take care remember Ill always be here for you said Teague" Jack smiled "give mum and grandmamma my best " and with that Jack and his crew where off to find there new vassal

You sure about this captain ask his first mate Robbie " aye the boy is strong and is already a great captain …good pirate .. It's a pirates life for him" replied Teague and the misty lady set sail

Jack wondered around the island using his compass " come on gotta be around here "

Bell was getting tried ,"Jack can we rest for a minute " Jack thought about it "NO you can sleep when your died " Bell rolled her eyes and sat down Jean sat down too , Jack didn't realize what was going on behind him he turned around and saw no one , Jack stomped on the ground and mumbled to him self "bloody hell why I'm I waiting , I'm the captain ,they take orders from me , should have left them at sea".

Jack got back to Bell & Jean "oye lets go " said Jack , Jean look up "come on Jack take a load off for a bit " CAPTAIN , IT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW , I'M STILL YOUR CAPTAIN SAVVY ' Replied Jack.

Bell stood up and marched over to Jack " CAPTAIN ? Capt'n of what Jack ? this isle ? , captain of the air we breath ? cause there's no ships around here JACK so what's that make you captain of then ? Jack looked confused then rolled his eyes "I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW and I will find us a ship now you can either follow me or sit here and bake in the sun our choice ".

Jack turned around and started walking again . Bell sighed and follow Jack she turned around to Jean "come on lets follow the madman ' Jean look around " NO I'm not going My best Friend Tumen is died , We have no ship where walking around this Island looking for a ship that may or may not even be here I'm not going ! I can't go… I think I'll stay here it's nice here and I'm tried of sailing " Jack stopped and turned around " the pirate code states anyone whom falls behind gets left behind "said Jack looking at Jean.

Jean stood up " then I guess I'll get left behind then captain " Jack walk up to Jean "you sure about this Mate ? " Jean nodded " Yes Captain Jack , I'm sure .

Jack looked sad "Look mate I'm real sorry about what happen to Tumen and if this is what your heart desires them I'm not going stop you , if you ever need anything I'll do me best to help savvy " Jean smiled "thank you "

Bell gave Jean a hug and Jack & Bell continued there search for a ship.

Jack & Bell Wondered the Island for close to six hours Finally Jack spotted a ship that had been washed ashore it was even smaller then the Barnacle

"Is that it ?" asked Bell Jack looked at the compass it was pointing at the ship "so it would appear " he replied they walked toward the ship Jack pushed the ship back into the water and climbed aboard ,"tide well be here soon " he said Bell looked at him " I 'm not getting on that thing I think if we both get on there it well sink " Jack hoist the sail "suit your self love " the ship slowly started to move " I'll send you message in a bottle " said Jack, Bell realized Jack was leaving and quickly run over to the ship & jumped aboard

"you where going leave me " said Bell Jack looked at her " the pirate code states anyone who" Bell cut him off "I KNOW ABOUT THE CODE " she turned around and sat down

Jack smirked and thought to himself "that girl can't stay away from me"

About a hour later the tide came in and the Small ship had set sail

"sorry about doubting you finding a ship" Said Bell sticks & stones love " replied jack Bell smiled "so Capt'n where we headed " Jack smirked "you ever herd of

Poiseans peak ? Bell nodded " legend has it there is loads of lost treasure there " said jack

And I plan on claming all of it ! Bell smiled and laughed "Capt'n I doubt this ship will hold all the treasure" Jack smirked "then we be making more trips eh!

A day later they come upon what's looks to be a deserted island , Jack and Bell went a shore and Bell noticed something laying on the beach " what's that's said Bell pointing

Jack replied "I don't know , lets fine out eh " Jack and Bell slowly walked toward the object , Jack noticed it was a sailor , he appeared to hurt bad , Jack approach him slowly , the sailor turned and draw his sword , Jack back up "easy let me help you " the sailor dropped his sword Jack kneeled beside him and looked him over "what happen? " the sailor had a distanced look in his eyes " where em I " you be on a deserted island mate "replied Jack The sailor looked at Jack like he knew him " I'm captain Jack sparrow " said Jack and this is the lovely Arabella Smith " the sailor smiled , Jack looked confused "and whom might you be ? Ask Jack , the sailor looked like he was searching for a answer.

Bell whispered to jack " I don't think he knows " Jack looks at him "did you bag your head mate " the sailor again looked for the answer Bell pushed in front of Jack

"it's ok just rest now " the sailor nodded and drifted into sleep " Jack was frustrated he wanted to continued to look for Poiseans peak but he knew there was no way Bell would let them leave the young sailor , They stay with him that night the sailor had many bad dreams waking often screaming in terror , in the morning Bell and Jack woke up the sailor woke up a few minutes 'later "rough night eh " said Jack The sailor looked around , " who are you ? Mate I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is bell we went over this last night , said Jack . Last night ? Where's the ship ? Where's the crew ? Asked the sailor , "woo woo slow down mate" replied Jack "we found you here last night we got no idea how you got here" Do you remember your name ? asked Bell

"My name of course I know my name , my name is William Turner


End file.
